Sincerely, Ryuzaki
by Maxie the Meerkat
Summary: "He obviously wanted me to use it... wonderful. Note that I used the word, 'demandingly' several sentences back. Watari is a butler and a friend to me. He does not ask for much. Actually, he does not ask for anything. However, he's a sixty-something-year-old sniper. Therefore, I do not think it wise to argue."
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary (I think that's what you say),

Watari says I don't express myself enough. I have previously explained to him before that I am the world's three greatest detectives, and that there is no need for me to express myself, seeing as that is enough expression. Of course, he didn't listen to me and instead simply handed me an empty book with a latch. I stared up at him for an answer, and he looked at me demandingly saying three words. "It's a diary." He obviously wanted me to use it... wonderful. Note that I used the word, 'demandingly' several sentences back. Watari is a butler and a friend to me. He does not ask for much. Actually, he does not ask for anything. However, he's a sixty-something-year-old sniper. Therefore, I do not think it wise to argue.

So, that brings me to my current situation, where I am now supposed to write the events of my day. I do not find this necessary at all, but Watari insists. I suppose I owe it to him, however, I am not sure how this is helping him. He said something about me needing to have hobbies to fully understand all of the aspects of life, how that makes sense I do not know.

I suppose that is all that happened today.

Sincerely, Ryuzaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today was sincerely boring. I spent the day nestled into my library. Reading. Not much else that I could do, of course, I am still chained to Light Yagami. I do still believe he is Kira, but I cannot find the right evidence to actually convict him. I almost had him today.

"Light-kun?" I asked, not looking up from my book on increasing the memory-capacity of the human brain.

He looked up from his notebook, a black one with 'Death Note' on the cover. Light must be secretly goth or something of the sort. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" he asked, his hazel eyes flickering over to mine.

"Are you Kira?"

"...No, Ryuzaki, I am not Kira." His tone was that of exasperation and exhaustion and even slight boredom. I feel as if I was getting close there, but apparently, not. I quietly returned to my own book. I swear upon Ukita's grave that I will prove to him that Light is in fact Kira.

Sincerely, Ryuzaki.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Recently, Matsuda has been getting on my nerves, yes, while I realize that this is a typical asset of Matsuda, I have been building up steam from previous incidents, and it is now all coming back to me in one big, uncomfortable blow. And so, therefore, now I want to, well, kick him. And so I am going to therefore kick him, because he is now raving loudly about Misa-san's latest issue of EIGHTEEN. I've always wondered why he would be reading a magazine aimed at young girls, anyway... It slightly worries me, however, I don't really mind myself in his personal business.

Now, Aizawa-san appears to become slightly annoyed. He's very frustrated, as it seems. "MATSUDA, YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP!"

Matsuda has now sunk down slightly, mumbling an apology. I feel a slight pinge of, what is it called again? Oh, yes, gratitude. I send Aizawa a notifyable glance before returning to my "important notes," which is really just this journal. Watari expects an entry everyday until he deems me creative enough to stop writing. However, I easily see past his barrier, he wants me to get to a point in time where I will actually enjoy writing in this book and therefore would not want to stop.

I can assure you, however, that is not going to happen anytime soon, seeing as I have far more important things to do contraire to this hobby of writing. I am a detective, not an author or Misa-san.

-Sincerely, Ryuzaki.

Post Scriptum: Apparently, it seems that my successors are due to visit, tomorrow, Mello, Near, Beyond Birthday, and Matt. While I am sure Matt and Near will not be arguable, I am slightly worried with the thought off Beyond and Mello, they are known to have disruptive and loud behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

The guide for handling Beyond arrived in the mail today, it was packet of instructions on how to properly handle such a dangerous child. I have gathered, as a conclusion, that Beyond does not requite much except for intense attention, a straight-jacket, and strawberry jam.

I had always assumed that a straight-jacket was illegal, especially for use on minors, however, after intense research (Google), I decided that I sincerely don't care, and that to ensure the safety of myself and others, and to eliminate any possible murders, destruction, or missing infants, it is best he wears what Roger has sent me.

I have also had Watari ship in some deluxe strawberry jam to stock up Beyond's room with. His room is actually a padded cell, however, he doesn't need to know that.

As well as that, I have taken the liberty to add him to Light and myself''s company, I am going to handcuff him to Light, who is handcuffed to me. Therefore, I will be connected with two mass-murderers, delightful. If I die, then my successor is to be...

_REVEALED AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK._

Hah.

Sincerely, Ryuzaki.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

The children will be here tomorrow. I have been warning the others, however, there are two workers whom are too stubborn to realize that they will have to be sharp and careful when they arrive, and those are Light and Matsuda. Matsuda seems to be ignorant to the wonders of parenthood, seeing as he is still single, and Light has never really worried about anything except for his grades and his hair. Since they seem so hesitant to believe that this will not be as hard as it truly is, I will let them see for themeselves what is not to be picked at. I hope that they will be ready tomorrow, or at least that they will slightly understand what is going to happen.

But the devious side of my mind wants to see them suffer for such ignorance. I think that I will probably be right in my thinking.

Sincerely, Ryuzaki.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Beyond, Mello, Near, and Matt have arrived. From what I can remember, Near is currently nine, where as Mello is eleven and Matt is ten. Beyond is fifteen, I believe. Their initiation was unexpectedly calm, which I find shocking. However, I do know the profiles of these boys well, and I do know that they must be planning something not-so-wonderful... I can only hope they target Light. I'd like to see Kira, or as some know him, 'Light', provoked to the point where his inner-Kira will be revealed.

I do assume that they're targeting him, mainly because of the fact that earlier, Light was squinting into his computer, as Mello and Matt stood over his shoulder on either side, Matt crying pew-pew as he shot into his handheld at whatever the deuce he was shooting- although I do remember the game being out of battery at the time?- and Mello smacking obnoxiously on a wad of gum, leaning especially close to Light's ear before breaking off a bit of chocolate and chewing that in the other side of his mouth.

Light spun around in his chair, apparently stressed with this, so shouting at Mello, he cried, "WHO THE HELL EATS CHOCOLATE WITH GUM?! AND WHY ARE YOU CHEWING SO DAMN CLOSE TO MY EAR?!-" And then proceeded to go off on Mello.

Mello simply glared before slowly sliding out the mush of gum and chocolate and plopping it directly into Light's hair, who ran off screaming.

Sincerely,

Ryuzaki


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Today, Watari left me in charge. He hasn't done that in what feels like centuries, and for that reason alone I can conclude that he obviously wants me to spend time with my disciples. I find this unnecessary, and this is mainly because those children terrify me to no ends. They are demonic, I assure you, and adding to that their above genius abilities sums to nothing good. At all. Thus, I find it that perhaps Watari is trying to sabotage me by leaving me with them.

And that brings my percentage of Watari being Kira to a bristling 78.9%. Of course, I will share a secret. I only use percentages when I feel that something is actually higher than 90%. So you may assume that my suspicions are quite high...

First, Mello demanded he had some of my chocolate. After minutes of annoying me, I finally broke off a piece for him. How annoying, he stood by me for ten minutes, staring over my shoulder and chewing that same piece incredibly loudly. I now see how Light felt, however, I do have more self control than Light, so I was able to go without screaming at poor Mello.

However. What frustrated me was how he corrected every little thing that I did wrong. Starting with my spelling, I will admit that I am no perfect typist. And every time he saw a red line, he would screech at the top of his lungs, that I spelled it wrong. Obviously, the rest of the force seemed to be getting disturbed, with the acceptance of Matsuda, who was gently rocking a sleeping Near in his arms. Disturbing.

I almost feel sympathetic for him; as he has no idea what the hell he's getting himself into.

Next, Matt ran up to me, wailing hysterically that he needed new batteries. Honestly. He had a mound of them. How did he even play enough to reduce that much juice? I know a lot, but that shall puzzle me for ages.

And he went on for six. Hours. Until, of course, I finally turned around. My facial expression must have scared the others, because they all had looks of terror on their face, contrast from the original bloodlust- for Matt, of course.

So, I picked Matt up and literally threw him over my shoulder. He landed perfectly still onto a chair, bottom down, but I suppose I must give him credit for surviving the hurtle through the air.

Of course, Watari just so happened to enter the room at that moment.

And now I'm grounded.

GROUNDED? As if I am seven. He won't let me work on the Kira case for two days, and he's letting Light- KIRA HIMSELF, work on the case as leader. That's Kira. Kira is chasing Kira. And yet he refuses to listen to me.

And it doesn't help that Mello and Matt come by ever four minutes or so to knock on my door and wave cake in my face-

And that is the other restriction, no cake for two days.

Perhaps it is best Kira kill me now,

Sincerely,

Ryuzaki.


End file.
